This invention relates to outlets and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to outlets for use with spa pools or the like.
Spa pools normally have one or more water outlets in the wall thereof wherein water under pressure is returned to the pool with air being admixed therewith so as to provide a pleasant and relaxing effect to any person in the pool. The water/air mixture is occasionally provided with a pulsing effect to increase the relaxing effect upon the muscles of such a person. It has been found desirable to provide these outlets with a form of direction control so that such a person can control the direction of flow of the water so that it may be directed upon certain parts of the body to enhance the effect.
One prior system for providing this effect and to provide for the necessary outlet was to provide a Venturi effect to mix the air and the water and to then pass the mixed air and water through an eye ball socket so as to control the direction of flow. This prior system has a large number of inherent problems in that the outlet ball tended to become slightly deformed and non-spherical and was therefore difficult to move. When this occurred the retaining flange had to be slightly released, the ball turned and then the flange tightened. When the flange was tightened the ball tended to move out of position. Furthermore, due to the distance between the actual Venturi and the outlet ball, the pulsing and air effect in the water tended to be affected. Furthermore, the ball tended to act as a concentrating beam so that the water outlet was more of a concentrated form and this did not provide the necessary pleasurable sensation. Further complications arose due to the necessary arrangement of the supply pipes. These supply pipes have tended to be of rather large size and this has required extra concrete thickness when dealing with concrete pools. This, naturally, has increased the cost of the pool and decreased its efficiency.
The main problem was that the direction control simply did not work. If the eye ball were turned so that the water/air stream should have been 30.degree. off axis, the stream may have varied by only one or two degrees. This happens due to the extremely high turbulance of the water/air stream which affected the ability of the stream to be deflected.